20 Years Old
by HunHan Baby
Summary: kisah cinta luhan di umur 20. someonexLuhan. GS


Chapter 1

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Suara tangisan itu menyatu dengan air hujan yang turun malam itu. Seorang gadis cantik tengah menangis sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang saat itu sedang sepi.

"Kriss.. _michyeoseo_, hikss…hiks"

"Dasar orang gila mesum"

Gadis itu masih saja menangis sambil mengumpati seseorang.

Luhan POV

"_Kris pabbo, mesumm. Mati saja kau" _Hiks.. Hatiku sakit sekali rasanya, aku juga merasa jijik. Bisa-bisanya _sunbae_ gila bernama Kris itu berbuat seperti itu padaku. Aku benar- benar suka padanya, tapi kenapa dia malah seperti itu. Untung saja aku bisa melarikan diri.

*Flashback*

Hari ini aku berkencan. Yoohooo. Bukan dengan kekasih sih . Tapi dengan orang yang kusukai . Aku sangat bahagia saat dia mengirimiku pesan untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan berdua. Mungkin dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Haha.

Isshh.. tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menggunakan _high heels _sepanjang 20 tahun hidupku. Rasanya sangat menyiksa. Kakiku benar-benar pegal.

"Luhan" panggil Kris sunbae_._

"Ehmm.. ne sunbaenim?"

"Apa kakimu sakit? Kau mau kita beristirahat dulu?" Kyaaaa, perhatian sekali _sunbae_ ku ini. Wajahku memerah, aku mengangguk menjawab penawarannya.

"Kalau begitu, _Kajja_" Ucap Kris _sunbae, _aku pun mengikutinya masuk kedalam- ohh tunggu '_MOTEL_' ?

Aku berjalan gusar di belakang Kris _sunbae. _Untuk apa ia membawaku ketempat ini. Aku kira ia akan mengajakku beristirahat di café terdekat, tapi ini..

Kuedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi motel ini. Banyak pasangan yang bercumbu dengan tidak tau malunya. Seperti _Club_ saja. Pandanganku berhenti di bilik _Information _. Ada seorang pria tua botak sedang menunggu.

" Disini murah, bawa temanmu kemari" Ujar pria botak itu.

"Luhan-ah" Panggil Kris sunbaenim kepadaku yang masih berdiri mematung di pintu.

"S-Sunbaenim. Aku mau pulang" cicitku.

"Wae? Kita baru saja datang" Kris _Sunbae _menghampiriku dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasku. Aku bergidik ketakutan. Aku segera berlari keluar dari_ motel _tersebut setelah sebelumnya menampar Kris _Sunbae._

*End Of Flashback*

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Diguyur hujan di malam hari sambil menangis. Mengumpati Kris _sialan._ Bisa-bisanya dia seperti itu.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan acara komedi dengan ditemani banyak makanan. Entahlah aku jadi banyak makan setelah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

"Ya.. Kau gila? Kau menagis 3 hari dan sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak" Baekhyun – sahabat yang juga serumah denganku- yang baru saja datang langsung mengomeliku.

"um? Kau dari mana?" Aku bertanya.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku dan langsung menghampiriku yang duduk dikarpet dan mencium bau rambutku.

"Uhh… Kau harus membersihkan rambutmu. Apa kau mau kuliah dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"Ya" ucapku malas.

"Hei!Kendalikan dirimu" Baekhyun menoyor kepalaku.

"Ne Ne, Baekki, huh" dengusku.

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Baekhyun.

"5 sore. Waeyo?"

"Kau mau menemaniku menonton konser EXO? Aku sudah terlanjur membeli 2 tiket" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan 2 tiket yang dipegangnya.

"hahh.. Geurae" Baiklah, aku terima saja ajakan Baekhyun. Lagipula aku malas berada dirumah sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

"Kau beruntung sekali pernah satu SMP dengan Sehun. Andai saja aku dulu satu SMP denganmu, huh" Baekhyun terus saja bicara sejak sampai di gedung tempat kami menonton konser EXO. Yah, saat ini Aku dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di gedung konser EXO.

"Bisakah kau diam. Disini tidak menyembuhkan stress, aku malah jadi tambah stress. Duduk diantara para siswi-siswi SMA yang ma-"

"Kyaaaaaaaa….. Sehun _oppa" _ucapan ku terpotong saat semua yang ada digedung ini berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun, Kupingku sakit sekali berada didekatnya. Suaranya benar-benar melengking.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepanggung melihat aksi anggota EXO yang kata Baekhyun sangat keren itu. Mataku terpaku pada satu sosok, _Sehun. _Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dan berbicara dengannya saat kita sedang dalam hubungan yang tidak baik. Aku tidak menyangka sekarang dia akan menjadi bintang besar yang sangat terkenal bersama anggota EXO lainnya.

_Oh Se Hun. Atau biasa dipanggil Sehun oleh penggemarnya adalah anggota boyband EXO yang juga sahabat dekatku saat masih di bangku Smp. Selain bersahabat dengan Baekhyun aku juga bersahabat dengan Sehun. Bedanya Baekhyun bersahabat denganku saat kelas 2 Sma, sedangkan Sehun ia adalah sahabat dekatku mulai saat masa orientasi siswa saat Smp. Dulu, aku benar-benar sangat dekat dengan. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Sampai saat kejadian di bus saat dia mencuri First Kiss ku. Awalnya aku biasa saja saat dia menciumku. Aku malah merasa sangat senang karena saat itu aku sudah menyukainya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan remasan didada sebelah kananku. Aku yang terkejut langsung melepaskan ciuman kami dan membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Mataku membulat saat melihat tangan sebelah kirinya berada didadaku. Dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menatapku dengan gugup. Aku balas menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku langsung memutus tatapan kami dan turun dari bus. Bahkan dia tidak mau mengejarku dan meminta maaf dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sejak kejadian itu, aku mulai menjauhinya._

Lamunanku terhenti saat ke-6 member EXO tengah memperkenalkan dirinya. Hngg,,, Sehun tampan sekali saat ini. Walaupun dulu juga sudah tampan, tapi sekarang jauh lebih tampan.

.

.

.

Aishh.. sepatu yang dipinjamkan Baekhyun ternyata kekecilan. Kaki ku sampai sakit memakainya. Aku lepas saja dulu, lagipula Baekhyun tidak ingin menunjukkan gerak-gerik akan pulang.

"Dia akan segera keluar" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau baru saja selesai menontonnya, kenapa menunggunya keluar?" Aku menyahut sambil melepas sebelah sepatu yang kupakai.

"Oh! Bukankah itu EXO." Tiba – tiba fans EXO yang menunggu EXO keluar berteriak dan berlari menuju EXO, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia langsung berlari dan tanpa sengaja menendang sepatu yang baru saja kulepas sebelah.

"Yak!" teriakku kesal. aishh.. Baekhyun pabbo.

Aku mencoba mengambilnya tapi fans EXO yang begitu banyaknya terus saja menendangi sepatu itu. Yak!

Aku terus saja berusaha mengambil sepatu itu, sampai harus merangkak diantara kaki-kaki para EXOfans yang sangat menyebalkan. Sampai akhirnya-

"_Yey! Dapat!" _ujarku dalam hati saat sepatu itu ada didepanku. Tanganku terulur akan mengambil sepatu itu.

Yak, siapa yang mengambil sepatu itu. Aku mendongak keatas dan menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri didepanku dengan memegang sepatu yang akan kuambil tadi. Siall! Memalukan sekali. Tunggu, tapi kenapa hanya ada Sehun? Kemana member EXO yang lain. Ah! Mungkin mereka sudah masuk kemobil terlebih dulu. Aku terus menatap Sehun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak menatapnya dari dekat seperti ini. Apakah dia masih mengingatku?

"Apakah kau mengingatku?" Bodoh. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Bodohnya aku. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan was-was menanti jawabannya.

Dia tak menjawab dan langsung berjalan menuju mobil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tak lupa mengembalikan sepatu yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Huhh" dengusku.

.

.

.

"Baekki, Mian. Aku kira kau sudah pulang lebih dulu. Makanya aku langsung pulang. Mian." Aku terus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun yang dari tadi mengomel karena aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Kukira dia sudah pulang duluan, tapi malah aku yang pulang duluan.

"…"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membawakanmu pizza." Baekhyun memang pandai memerasku. Berpura-pura marah lalu menyuruhku membawakannya pizza.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Uhh.. siapa yang mengirim pesan pukul 11 malam begini.

Kugeser icon surat dilayar ponselku untuk membuka pesan tadi. Dan-

Omo…! Aku sangat terkejut membaca pesan tersebut. Bahkan aku membacanya berulang kali, memastikan apa ada yang salah dengan mataku.

Oh Se Hun. Mengirimiku pesan.

"_Lama tak berjumpa, Xiao Lu"_

* * *

_annyeong... umm untuk INJYT nya aku post seminggu lagi. sabar ne :)_


End file.
